Restart
by GLaHeRa
Summary: This is a story around our rich sassy girl, Pacifica Northwest. She grew a crush on Mason "Dipper" Pines, bringing them together ignoring the fact that Preston and Priscilla try to prevent it from happening. One day... Things go terribly wrong. Gradual Dipcifica. Rating M for some lemon scene. Changed back to T after realizing that I can't write lemon scene. *sad*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01:

*Knock knock*

The sound of the large wooden door echoes throughout the mansion.

"Coming, coming!" - sound a voice of a tired old man from inside.

*Creek*

The large door opens out with a long creek for being not oiled for years.

"Who is it?" - appears at the door an old man with long white beard. He looks at the person knocked at the door - "Ah, Ms. Northwest! Do you need anything?"

"Yes. I need your help. Can we talk inside?" - the voice comes from a beautiful teenager with long blond hair standing in front of his door.

The man opens the door wider.

"Sure, come in, Miss."

"Just call me Pacifica."

"As you wish."

Pacifica walks inside, looking around the mansion. It was where she grew up after all.

"May I offer you tea?"

"Yes, thank you. Without sugar please."

The old man walks toward the kitchen, leaving Pacifica sitting in the living room alone. You might have guessed it now, that is Fiddleford Hadron "Old Man" McGucket, who has bought Northwest Mansion after recovering his memory. While Pacifica is being deep in memories she had in this mansion, Fiddleford brought out the tea from the kitchen

"Here's your tea" - Fiddleford said with a tap on Pacifica's shoulder.

"Oh, thank you." - Pacifica said with a bit of surprise.

"So, what do you need, Pacifica?"

"You see... Recently, I found out I have a feeling with Dipper Pines..."

"Well took you long enough though."

"What do you mean?" - Pacifica blushed slightly

"Last summer, you spent more time with Dipper Pines than ever, remember? Not to mention how you took Dipper's first kiss."

[Flashback]

"So, Pacifica, I dare you to kiss Dipper Pines" - said a girl wearing sweater in a summer night.

"Mabel! Why did you dare such thing to her?" - said the boy who's been chosen as the target of kiss.

"This is Truth or Dare after all" - Mabel response with a shrug. - "besides... Don't you just want to kiss her?" - a smirk grew on Mabel's face.

"No! Of course... not?!"

"You sound not sure the last part, Dipper" - Pacifica chuckles while still being blushed from the dare.

"Y-yes I a- AH?!" - the sentence was interrupted by a small kiss on cheek from Pacifica.

"There, you happy now, Mabel?"

"No, Pacifica, no." - The smirk on Mabel's face grew wider than ever - "I said kiss, not a "small peek on cheek"."

"W-WHAT?!" - Clearly Pacifica haven't thought about this. - "NO WAY, MABEL! No way in hell I'm gonna kiss this dork!"

"See? Even she disapprove it!" - Said Dipper trying to defense himself.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" - People around began to shout, supporting that idea of Mabel.

"Just one kiss!" - Mabel shout out.

Dipper and Pacifica turn to look directly into each other's eyes.

"Fine! One small kiss, alright?" - Pacifica's face flustered, like she is going to explode anytime soon.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this you know?" - Dipper whispering to Pacifica.

"You knew Mabel, she won't quit!" - Pacifica whispers back.

" B-but..."

"Don't say anything. Let's just make this over quick." - Right after finishing that sentence, Pacifica holds Dipper's cheeks and kiss him deeply...

[Flashback fades away]

"That's just because it was my very first kiss!" - Pacifica's face turns red like the moment she realized what Mabel meant by "kiss".

"Really? I'm rather not sure about that." - Fiddleford said that with sipping a bit of tea - "that was a bit off topic. So, why are you here today?"

"... It was you who brought me away from main topic... Well... it is going to be Dipper's birthday soon... What do you think I can get for him to show how much he meant to me?"

"Why did you ask me? Isn't Stanford more suitable for this question? Or even closer, Mabel?"

"Well... I'm afraid that I would spit everything out before I could ask them."

"Hm... Fair enough. I'll see if I can come up with anything. Anything else you need?"

"I think that's all for now. Thank you Mr. McGucket."

"How should I contact you?"

"Via Hangout please. My email is paznorthwest ."

"Alright. You'll receive my message tonight." - Fiddleford stands up with that sentence.

"Once again, thank you very much." - Pacifica stands up and hand shakes Fiddleford.

"You're welcome, young lady." - Fiddleford leads Pacifica to the main door and opens it.

"Good bye, Mr. McGucket" - Pacifica waves at Fiddleford as she enters the limo waiting for her at the front door.  
Fiddleford just stands at the front door, smiles and waves at her, watches as the limo leaves his mansion.

* * *

That's it for now. Thank you very much for reading this little piece of fanfic. Wait... Does anybody even read this? *sniff sniff* If you read this, leave a fav or follow or review so I can keep writing 3 Once again, thank you for spending time in reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02: The next morning**

* * *

*Ding!*

A soft snore response to that sound in the darkness.

*Ding!*

"Um…."

Ding! Ding! Ding!*

"Urgh… What is it?" – Pacifica muffles with some annoyance in it. She picks the phone which is the source of the annoying sound up until now.

[Hangout Notification]

Hello Pacifica.

It is Fiddleford McGucket texting.

I think I got a sketch idea of what you could gift Dipper Pines for his birthday!

He would love a device for better transportation!

Meet me tomorrow at my mansion. 9AM should work!

[End of Hangout Notification]

Pacifica checks the clock. It is 2AM in the morning.

"Why did he come up with an idea in 2AM in the morning…?" – and with that thought, she drifted into her sweet sleep again.

* * *

 _5 hours later_

* * *

"Ah ~ Such a nice sleep." – She wakes up in a nicer mood than usual.

First thing she does in the morning, just like any human, is checking out the phone. While scrolling through her Fakebook newsfeed, she thought: "Blah blah blah… Nothing special. Welp, gotta get out of bed now.". 15 minutes later, she is already on her way down stairs for breakfast.

"I'll have omelette and toast please." – Pacifica said to the maid waiting for her. Her parents have already left for their business trip at New York, so she is all alone in this house. At least that is a good thing, she thought. After being down, Mr. and Mrs. Northwest keep working to do what they call "bring back the family name", which is kind of pointless in Pacifica's point of view. Ever since 5 years ago, she changed how she live to her family name. Dipper has told her 5 years ago that she is different, she can change. And that's what she did for the last 5 years. Bit by bit, she changed how people thought of her and her family name. Up until now, she has been succeeded, she thought while eating breakfast.

"How is the breakfast, Mistress?" – the maid's voice pulled her out of her train of thoughts.

"Wonderful as usual, Miki." – Pacifica raises her head up and smile toward the maid. The maid smile back.

"Thank you Mistress. What would you do now, Miss?"

Pacifica glance at the wall clock in the dining room. It points at 7:45 AM. She still got plenty of time before the time she comes over Fiddleford's place.

"I think I should enjoy my Sunday morning in the garden"

"As you wish, Mistress." – The maid bows down and brings the dishes away.

Pacifica stands up and walk into the garden. Even though the Northwests had to sell the mansion to keep some part of their wealth, they still have a pretty decent villa to be as close as their long-gone-rich-life possible, so the garden is still big enough to entertain her. And just like any relationship between a garden and a child, she has her special place in this garden too. Not at the statue at the center of the garden, not the fountain with several coins in it, it is much more magical to her. It is on top of the one and only big tree in the garden. From there she can view all the neighborhood, and of course, from dawn til' dusk. This is one of the joys that she had never got a chance to enjoy when she was a kid. Today Pacifica doesn't feel like climbing, so she just grab a book on her way to the garden and read it under the tree.

* * *

"What the?! Pacifica visits McGucket?"

Dipper questions himself while passing by the former Northwest Mansion. After a while of thinking, he finally comes to a conclusion that he found most logical: "Probably she is just asking to find something in the mansion." With that conclusion and a shrug, he continues going into the town.

* * *

"So, what was your idea, Mr. McGucket?" – Pacifica asked after getting in the mansion.

"Well you see, I figured that Dipper is going to be some kind of a ghost buster or a myst-buster (for short of mystery buster). So he would love to have some kind of space-time manipulation device for better transportation." – said Fiddleford with some real excitement in his voice.

"Is it even possible? I mean, is it possible with our current technology?"

"Of course not!" – Fiddleford said with a big smile – "But with my engineering skill, Stanford's knowledge and a help from… erm… an _old friend_ … It is totally possible!"

"Wow… So when do we start doing it? We only have 1 month left!" – Pacifica starting to feel a bit hesitated about the project.

"We should be totally fine. 1 month is enough."

"Are you sure?"

"100% sure."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Lady, usually people would say that you're asking way too much questions. But as for me, I would say that curiosity makes science. Follow me. You'll see the reason."

"Erm... I'll take it as a compliment." - Said Pacifica with some confusions on her face.

McGucket led Pacifica down a long stairs. The deeper they go, the brighter it gets. Pacifica thought: "Why is he placing something down in the bunker... ?". McGucket led them to a door.

"Please stay calm, okay?"

"Why would I not?"

"You'll see."

McGucket opens out the door. Pacifica can just stands and freeze.

"Oh hi, _Llama_."

* * *

 **Hello everyone. I thought the chapter 02 was a bit too short so I updated it to be less "cliff-hangy*. Chapter 03 is on the way. Stay tuned.**


End file.
